Avatar: The Last Airbender: After
by Highlord Cross
Summary: my newest project
1. arrival

Disclaimer: If I said I owned Avatar the Last Airbender would you belive me? no? me neither

"..." speech '...' thought

Tthe war had taken a turn for the worse. During Aang's battle with the Fire Lord he had been blindsided by Zuko and killed.  
When the rest of the avatar's group heard the news that Aang was dead they scattered. Katara had gone south back to the Southern Water tribe, Toph had returned to her home in the Earth Kingdom, Sokka had stayed behind in the fire nation to throw their pursuers Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. that was four years ago.

Exactly four years to the day that Aang had been killed, a man dressed in a hooded black fur cloak over black armor carrying a black jian on his back arrived at the Bei Fong estate in the earth kingdom with a woman wearing a simple black hooded tunic over black pants with him and knocks on the door of the Bei Fong's mansion.  
"May I help you sir?" asks the Bei Fong's butler. "Yeah you can tell Lady Toph that an old friend is here to see her" says the man. "Miss Toph is eating with her parents right now please come back later" says the butler starting to shut the door but the man puts his foot in the door. "Tell her it's Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe" says Sokka.

"Right away sir" says the butler as he goes into the dining room of the house "Lord Bei Fong there is someone here to see miss Toph" says the butler. "Who thinks that they can show up at my home unanounced?" roars Lord Bei Fong. "He called himself Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe" says the butler. "Sokka? bring him here now" says Toph. "As you wish miss Toph" says the butler as he leaves the room. A few moments later the butler returns with Sokka and the woman. "Sokka!" screams Toph. "Hey Toph" says Sokka. "she's the same as ever" says the woman speaking for the first time. "Who's she?" asks Toph noteing that the woman's voice sounded familier and her vibrations remind her of someone. "My fiance" replies Sokka simply "who-" Toph starts but stops when the woman removes her hood exposeing her face to Toph's parents causeing them to gasp. "No way your engaged to her?" asks Toph shocked as she remembers the woman's voice and vibrations.


	2. explanations

disclaimer: if i said i owned avatar the last airbender would you belive me? no? me neither

i regret everything!

"..." speech '...' thought

"now toph dear don't be rude to our guests" says toph's mother "mother do you know who this woman is?" asks toph her temper rising "no i don't dear" says her mother "sokka was it why don't you introduce us to your fiance" says toph's father "of course lord bei fong lady bei fong may i present to you my fiance formerly fire nation now a refugee Azula sozin" says sokka "Azula sozin as in former fire nation princess azula?" asks lord bei fong "yes sir zuko sozin killed their father and ursurped the throne and declared azui a traitor putting a price on her head" says sokka produceing a wanted poster "second highest reward we've ever come across right after "the runaway's" bounty says sokka to toph "the runaway whats he talking about toph?" asks toph's father "azui?" asks toph "do you have a problem with sokka's nickname for me toph?" azula asks "no it's just strange that four years ago to day sokka stayed behind in the fire nation to keep you mai and ty-lee from comeing after us" says toph "toph! thats the day.." starts sokka but never gets to finish as azula runs out of the room looking as if she was going to bust into tears "why'd she leave?" asks lady bei fong "the day that aang fell to the fire lord and we split up is also the day that zuko killed ozai and took the throne his first order was to have azula ty-lee and mai executed, mai and ty-lee were killed and azula was severly injured she had just captured me so they had taken both of us to a maximum security prison, they had put us both in the same cell and azula's wounds hadn't been bandaged so i kinda used my wrist wraps and the tattered remains of my tunic to bandage her wounds thats the first time that we were actualy in the same room with out trying to kill each other. our relationship started then and tere" says sokka "so how'd i make her cry?" asks toph "she dosn't like to be reminded of that day" says sokka as he goes to comfort azula "toph dear i think they have something to ask you" says lady bei fong as sokka and azula come back into the room "toph katara has found and begun training the new avatar, rain she asked me to teach her firebending and we want you to teach her earthbending" says azula "will you come with us toph?" asks sokka "theres only one way to answer that" says toph


	3. discussions

disclaimer: if i said i owned avatar the last airbender would you belive me? no? me neither

i regret everything!

"..." speech '...' thought

"my answer is yes i'll train the newest avatar in earthbending" says toph "who's going to teach her airbending?" asks lady bei fong "thats where i come in" says sokka a he pulls a few scrolls out from his bag "are those?" asks lord bei fong "they are authentic airbending scrolls from each air temple, the northern, the southern, the eastern and the weastern" says sokka holding up up each scroll respectiavely "so when do we leave?" asks toph "we leave tomorrow morning" says sokka "alfred take our guests to one of the guest rooms" says lady bei fong to the butler who had been tanding in the corned the entire time "ma'am" says alfred "mister sokka miss azula please come with me" he continues as he leads sokka and azula to their room for the night "sokka do you think we're doing the right thing bringing toph?" asks azula "azui calm down katara asked for toph specificly" says sokka a the door opens revealing toph "you lied earlier azula" toph says "katara dosn't even know that you'r engaged to her brother does she?" she asks "no she doesn't this'll be the first she'll hear of it" says azula "what if she doesn't trust you?" asks toph "she trusts me" says sokka "and i trust azula with my life" he continues "mister sokka" says alfred comeing into the room with a familier bird perched on his head "what can i do for you al?" asks sokka "is this bird yours?" alfred asks "hawky yeah he's mine" says sokka as hawky flies off alfred's hean and lands on his arm "theres a message from katara" says azula pointing to the message tube on hawky's back dear sokka,  
rain needs a fire bending teacher we caan trust not to be close to zuko please find on on your way here love katara p.s tell toph i said hi "thats katara for you as subtle as a flying hammer" says sokka smacking his forehead "toph azula i suggest we get some sleep we're leaveing really early in the morning tomorrow" says sokka "you getting up early? i highly doubt it snoozles" says toph as she leaves the room "night to you too toph" says sokka "come on sokka like you said we need to get some sleep" says azula "your right g'night azui love you" says sokka as he settles into one side of the bed "love you too sokka" says azula as she gets settles into the other side of the bed


	4. reunions and suprises

disclaimer: if i said i owned avatar the last airbender would you belive me? no? me neither

i regret everything!

"..." speech '...' thought

warning: this chapter contains all of the following, skepticisim, optimisim, minor swearing

dawn broke over the bei fong estate and three figures were seen slinking out the front gates and towards the road to the port to get to kyoshi island "okay once we get to kyoshi island we can get a boat to the south pole" says sokka "hey snoozles you think toasty here can handle the cold?" asks toph "toasty?" asks azula "toph has a thing for nicknames i'm snoozles katara is either sugar queen or sweetness and aang was twinkle toes" explains sokka "hey guys we got company fifteen people comeing in from all sides" says toph right as three people jump down from above and pull hoods over their heads well in toph's case they picked her up and tied her hands and feet "alright you cowards show your faces" shouts sokka "quiet you!" shouts a woman as she yanks the hood of sokka's head "oh you have got to be kidding me not again" says sokka as he sees the outfits and painted faces of the kyoshi warriors "you look familier have we threatened you before?" asks the oldest warrior a girl about sokka's age "yeah about four and a half years ago me my sister and avatar aang same place same way" says sokka "sokka?" asks the girl "yeah now could you please untie us?" asks sokka "yeah" says the girl as she unties them but leaves their hands bound "so who are these two?" she asks "this is my fiance and my friend toph" says sokka pointing to azula respectiavely "your fiance thats not who i think it is is it?" asks the girl "depends who do you think it is" replies sokka "i think it's azula sozin a wanted crimnal from the fire nation" says the girl pulling out a wanted poster that shows azula "guess you havn't seen this yet" says sokka unfurling a wanted poster that showed him "so it is azula?" asks the girl "yes i am azula" says azula "prove it do something that only azula can do" says the girl "like this?" says azula as she burns through the ropes around her wrists with blue fire "yeah that works" says the girl "we need a boat" says sokka "what would you need a boat for?" aks the girl "suki we need a boat to get to the south pole" says sokka "why would you need to go there?" asks suki "suki my sister lives in the south pole i havn't been home for four and a half years" says sokka "fine we got one ready to go can you two handle it?" asks suki "i know for a fact toph hates water" suki continues "me and azula can handle it" says sokka as suki leads them to the boat and helps toph get aboard "alright bring this boat back whenever you can" says suki as they head out of the port "alright we have a few days of sailing before we get to the north pole" says sokka "alright sokka i'm going to take toph down below she looks like she's gonna be ill" says azula "alright i got everything up here" says sokka a few days pass on the seas and the small boat comes with in sight of the north pole "unidentified vessal follow the water benders into port and don't try anything" shouts a woman from in the water next to the boat "alright but i want katara kirima to meet us at the port" shouts sokka "your talking to her identify yourself" shouts katara "katara it's me sokka" sokka shouts back "did you pick up the people i asked you to?" asks katara as she ues the water to lift her self onto the ship "ugh sugar queen that you?" asks toph as she staggers onto the deck "toph!" shouts katara as she launches her self at toph and hugs her "same old sugar queen" says toph "sokka you gonna tell her about toasty or wait till we get to port?" asks toph "i'll wait" says sokka "toasty?" asks katara as the water benders pull the boat into the port "who's the trustworthy firebender you found?" asks katara "me" says azula comeing up beside sokka "oh no fucking way" says katara 


	5. meetings and introductions

disclaimer: if i said i owned avatar the last airbender would you belive me? no? me neither

i regret everything!

"..." speech '...' thought

warning: this chapter contains all of the following, skepticisim, optimisim, minor swearing

"i uh belive you two have met" says sokka looking his sister directly in the eyes "sokka yout "trustworthy" fire bender is azula!?" shreiks katara "yes that and she's my..." starts sokka "and what is that around her neck!?" katara shreiks again "a necklace sokka made it for me" says azula "HE WHAT!?" katara shreiks for a third time "sokka dear asked me to marry him and i said yes is that a problem?" asks azula "sokka please tell me she's jokeing" says katara looking at her brother "no katara i'm not i love azula with all my heart and trust her with my life" says sokka "and i love sokka as well" says azula "toph can you tell if either of them is lying?" asks katara "katara they're telling the truth i don't need my earthbending to tell that" says toph "but it's azula she always lies" protests katara "katara" starts toph "always" katara interrupts "is toph gonna have to choke a bitch?" toph asks katara "sorry i'm done" says katara "katara just trust her she's here to train the new avatar in firebending" says sokka "one chance but if she tries anything i don't care if you're engaged i willl end her right then and there" says katara "katara i bring you the greatest earth and firebenders and your pissy because i'm engaged to azula what the hell?" asks sokka "what do you mean i just don't trust that bi-"katara stops herself before she says bitch "what was that katara?" asks toph "lets go rain needs to start earthbending" says katara "she started to call her a... right?" asks sokka "yeah" replies toph "thank god she didn't azula woulda gone off on her" says sokka "azula would have what?" asks azula "nothing" say sokka and toph in unison "thats what i thought" says azula as toph goes off to begin teaching rain "azui you have to come meet my father" says sokka dragging her to hakodas's hut "sokka your back" says hakoda as they come in and he stands up to embrace his son "and who is this woman sokka?" saks hakoda "dad this is my fiance azula sozin azula my father hakoda kirima cheif of the southern water tribe" says sokka introduceing azula to his dad "nice to meet you miss sozin i trust everyone's been on their best behaviour with you" asks hakoda "well katara was kinda well katara" says sokka "why am i not suprised?" asks hakoda "because it's katara and she has to act motherly" says sokka "yeah pretty much" says hakoda as toph comes storming into the hut "it's like there are two kataras" she says "what do you mean?" asks azula "rain the new avatar she's exactly like katara" toph answers 


	6. arguements and revelations

disclaimer: if i said i owned avatar the last airbender would you belive me? no? me neither

i regret everything!

"..." speech '...' thought

warning: this chapter contains all of the following, skepticisim, optimisim, major swearing, and refrances to rape

"oh spirits no i don't think i can survive another katara" says sokka "how do you think i feel i have to spend four hours every day with both of them" says toph "four hours with who toph?" asks katara entering the hut "nothing sugar queen" says toph "sugar queen havn't heard that in forever what's your nickname for azula?" asks katara "i call her toasty but sokka calls her something else" says toph "oh and whats that?" asks katara "none of your damn buisness katara" says sokka, azula and hakoda in unison "jeez you don't have to be so pissy about it" says katara "sifu toph sifu katara" comes a sugary sweet voice "we're in my dad's hut" katara shouts to the voice as a girl around the age aang was enters the tent and bows to toph and katara "there you guys are ooooooh who are they?" asks rain "rain this is my brother sokka and his fiance azula your firebending teacher" says katara spitting out the word fiance "sokka as in sokka the black sword?" asks rain "black sword when the hell did i get that nickname?" asks sokka with a puzzled look on his face "when we heard of your exploits in escapeing the fire nation prison with that bitch azula" says katara "KATARA!" shouts sokka as katara calls azula a bitch "a bitch? A BITCH? A FUCKING BITCH? did you just call me a bitch?" azula roars "yeah so what if i did?" asks katara "oh shit toph, dad, rain back away from them slowly this is about to go off" says sokka "why sokka?" asks rain inocently "because rain katara just made her first mistake when dealing with azula she called her a bitch" says sokka "thats bad?" asks rain "just watch" says sokka "who do you think you are?" roars azula "i can call you what i want to when i want to" replies katara "if i were a bitch i would have left your brother to rot in that prison" shouts azula "oh your right your not a bitch your a little slut you were probaly fucking the gaurds as well as sokka" sneers katara as she says this azula goes from anger to about to cry in .3 seconds "t-take t-that b-b-back" stutters azula "oh i'm sorry did i hurt the little whore's feelings?" katara asks sarcasticly "katara get the fuck out of here now" says sokka his voice dangerously low "why should i?" asks katara "i'm going to say it once more get the fuck out now" sokka says his voice has an edge that katara had never heard "what did i say?"asks katara "you have no fucking clue what happened to us at that prison" says sokka as he goes over to azula and wraps his arms around her "katara when we were captured we were stripped beaten and azula was raped i tried but i couldn't stop them they took her and raped her almost every day" says sokka as azula hugs him back "it's okay azui i'm here thats never going to happen again i won't let anyone hurt you again" sokka says softly "azui?" asks hakoda "his petname for her" says toph as azula starts to calm down "you promise sokka?" azula asks looking up at sokka "i promise" says sokka leaning down and placeing a light kiss on azula's lips 


	7. Together

disclaimer: if i said i owned avatar the last airbender would you belive me? no? me neither

i regret everything!

"..." speech '...' thought

warning: this chapter contains all of the following, skepticisim, optimisim, major swearing, and refrances to rape

A/N: alright this'll be my last chapter for a while till I get a few chapters of my newest story Kurai Kokoro up- Cross

"katara stay away from azula for a few days, rain when you start firebending come find us alright" says sokka "okay sokka" katara and rain say in unison "come on azui we're going to my hut" says sokka leading azula to his hut "don't leave me alone sokka" azula says meekly "i'll never leave you azula" says sokka quietly "thank you sokka" says azula wraping her arms around sokka's neck and pulling herself closer to him "we'll stay away from katara" says sokka as he carries her into his hut and lays her down "don't leave me sokka" says azula as sokka stands up and goes to the door "i'm not leaveing azula" says sokka closeing the door and walking back to azula "i'll never leave you azula" says sokka sitting down next to her "good" says azula resting her head on his shoulder


End file.
